De nagual a perro
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: El gran final, Akito con su POV y mordidas, mordidas, y más mordidas, ¿Se le pasará el aburrimiento a Akito? Gracias por leer este fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

De nagual a Perro. 

POV DE KURENO

Todo comenzó un jueves 12, no tenía novedad alguna, salvo por el hecho de que Akito se hallaba deprimida y no había manera de levantarle el ánimo.

-Vamos Akito -dije intentando que Akito probara bocado- está muy sabroso.

-No tengo hambre -dijo Akito dejando caer la cabeza en la mesa- me siento terriblemente mal.

-Pues háblale a Hatori.

Creo que mi sugerencia no le levantó el ánimo, y yo ya sabía por qué.

-Kureno, no te pedí sugerencias, las órdenes las doy yo.

-Sí Akito.

-El punto es -y aquí es donde todo comenzó mal- que se siento terriblemente sola. Poco a poco se apartan cada vez más de mí, y yo solo quiero tener a algo o alguien que a pesar de todo esté a mi lado.

Y claro, la culpa fue mía.

-Pues consígue una mascota.

Con una velocidad que me sorprendió, Akito levantó su cabeza y clavó su mirada en la mía.

-Llévame a la tienda.

Sí, yo tuve la culpa.

POV DE SHIGURE

El día, no se podría decir que comenzó normal, salvo por el hecho de que Akito me pidió que permaneciera un poco más de tiempo a su lado.

-Lo siento Akito, tengo que terminar un trabajo o entre Yuki, Tohru y Mitchan me cuelgan -mentira, el trabajo lo hice ayer- te veo después.

Le di un beso en su frente para despedirme, y pude ver como trató de detenerme, pero no dijo nada.

La mañana transcurrió casi sin novedades, las típicas peleas que los chiquillos, la pobre de Tohru tratando de mantener la paz y una Rin que seguía terca en que le dijera como terminar con el hechizo.

Supongo que de saber la manera lo intentaría.

-Nop, no te puedo decir Rin.

-Entonces -dijo poniéndose de pie- no te importará que ese te quite lo que has conseguido con tanto esfuerzo.

Pensando las cosas incorrectas, dije a Rin más de lo que debía.

-Que Kureno duerma con ella más noches de las que yo jamás podré contar, no significa que no podré alcanzar mis objetivos. Al final, Akito sufrirá por sus propios errores.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja¿Quién habla de Kureno! Hablo de tu reemplazo, perro.

Y salió rápidamente de mi casa.

-Esto le encantará a los demás, ja ja ja ja ja...

A los dos segundos de haberse marchado, comencé a golpear mi cabeza contra la primera pared que me hallé.

-¿Reemplazo! Ya le enseñaré...

Tomé con prisa el auricular y marqué el número de Hatori. Si algo pasaba en la Casa Principal, Hatori era el único informante seguro.

-¿Ahora qué quieres Shigure?

-Hatori, es preciso que hablemos¿vienes a mi casa o voy a la tuya?

Tras unos minutos de silencio, oí como Hatori maldecía por lo bajo y me dio el indicio de que era bienvenido a su casa.

-No sé como tienes la suerte de hablarme justo cuando planeo tomarme un respiro -suspiró de forma pesada- Más te vale ser breve.

Y colgó. Busqué con velocidad donde dejar el mensaje a los chicos por si volvían antes que yo, y me fui de inmediato.

Realmente tenía ganas de conocer a mi rival.

POV DE HATORI

Shigure llegó sumamente preocupado. No sé por qué, ni me interesa, pero si no le saco la sopa, se ahogará en su propio caldo. Lo único bueno es que hoy sirven té de menta. Gracias por pensar en nosotros Akito.

-Bien Shigure¿a qué se debe el honor de tu visita?

Ir al grano, solo eso lo hacía hablar rápido. Comencé a disfrutar de mi té cuando Shigure dijo algo que me desconcertó.

-Hatori¿sabes de algún nuevo pretendiente de Akito?

Y escupí abruptamente. La noticia casi me ahoga.

-¡De qué estás hablando Shigure¿Me quieres matar?

-Traquilo Hatori -como quiero ahorcar a Shigure- solo quiero que me informes de Akito.

-Akito -me senté y de nueva cuenta me serví té- Nada nuevo, salvo que estaba un poco deprimida esta mañana y al rato salió con Kureno, no sé que decían acerca de unas compras. Creo que no tienen mucho de haber vuelto.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Yo esperando cualquier tontería de Shigure al tiempo que disfrutaba mi té y Shigure seguía pensativo.

Y en ese perturbador silencio, escuchamos unos ladridos que se escuchaban no muy lejos de aquí.

Salimos a toda velocidad al jardín privado a ver si solo era un síntoma de psicosis colectiva o si un perro se hallaba en el jardín.

Y vimos como Akito jugaba con un cachorrito, el cual daba brincos alrededor de ella. Se veía... feliz.

Continuará. De ustedes depende la raza del cachorrito de Akito.


	2. Chapter 2

De nahual a perro.

Capítulo dos -Peludas sorpresas.

POV de Kureno (aqui vamos de nuevo)

Al llegar a la tienda, millares de mini-monstruos nos chillaban, ladraban, cantaban, arañaban, etc, para atraer nuestra atención, pero Akito no les hacía caso.

Estaba buscando cosas que no dependieran mucho de los humanos para sobrevivir, el encargado le ofrecía cosa por cosa.

-¿Qué le parece este Hámster?

El roedor mordíó al encargado, corrió a la salida por su libertad y fue capturado por una paloma hambrienta.

-Men...nos mal hay muchos. ¿Y qué opina de este periquillo? -abre un poco la jaula para meter su brazo y alcanzar a cualquiera de las avecillas- son los famosos "Periquitos de Amor" y ellos -uno de color celeste lo muerde y ahi se le quedó colgado- son... tan... lindos...

El periquito se fue volando pero se estrelló contra una ventana, cayó a un bote de basura y se lo llevó un gato en las fauces.

-Mu...chos adoran a los gatos, tenemos de todos, siameses, azules, callejeros, enanos...

Cuando abre el estante de los gatos, todos se le echan encima al pobre encargado.

-AAAAAAAAAAH¡QUITENMELOS, QUITENMELOS!

Tras dejarlo totalmente arañado, salieron corriendo en desbandada pero fueron brutalmente pisoteados por una turba furiosa de chicas que iban gritando "Ahí está Shushui" o algo así.

Pero para nuestra sorpresa, Akito no nos estaba prestando atención, sino que jugueteaba con algunos cachorros que se hallaban aparte de todos los demás animales.

-¡NO ESOS NO! -el encargado se interpuso entre Akito y los perritos- Son el cuarteto de la muerte, cualquiera que haya intentado llevarse estos perritos, sufre consecuencias graves y los devuelven justo a los 15 minutos.

-No me importa. Serán excelente compañía. Kureno -Akito empleó un tono tan tierno que por un momento me asustó- compramelos ¦D -Akito se ve... está muy feliz. Casi sin pensarlo saqué la cartera y pagué el importe de los cuatro. Akito se dedicó a llenar las documentaciones y a los pocos minutos ya estabamos camino a la casa.

-¡Que bonitos! -uno de los cachorros comenzó a lamer las manos de Akito- XDDDDD BASTA XD BASTA XDDD BASTA XDDD jajajajajajaja... ¦D ¡Qué lindos!

Quizá el encargado exageraba, ya que eran sumamente tiernos. Pero por alguna extraña razón, tenía un raro presentimiento.

POV de Shigure (si, otra vez él)

Cuando salí con Hatori para ver qué cosa había comprado Akito, nos sorprendimos al ver a los perritos.

Entonces Rin tenía razón. Akito había buscado un reemplazo...

Un momento. ¿Izusu insinuaba que yo solo era la mascota de Akito¡Ese es el trabajo de Kureno!

-Ah, hola -nos saludó Kureno en un tono sarcástico- ¿por qué no se acercan a conocer a los nuevos "miembros" de la familia?

Akito se veía muy feliz, radiante. Pero por alguna extraña razón, esos perros no me inspiraban confianza.

"Así que tu eres el que anda con nuestra ama"

Me dijo el más pequeño de los 4, creo que la raza se llama Maltés. Rayos, Akito¿por qué tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a ocurrir?

"Ey -el cachorro le habló a los otros 3 que estaban con Akito- es él. Él es el amo"

Un cockier spaniel (no sé cómo se escribe), un pastor alemán y un husky, todos cachorritos, se alejaron un poco de Akito y vinieron hasta donde yo estaba. Comenzaron a olfatearme, ya que debían reconocerme como amo ahora que sabían de lo mío y Akito.

Pero hablando de Akito, esta se molestó y, sin ocultar su enojo, gritó.

-¿Qué haces aquí Shigure¡Largate ahora mismo o te echaré a patadas!

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina, bajé lentamente la mirada y los cachorros que antes me miraban con una expresión de sumisión ahora me mostraban los dientes.

"MUERTE, MUERTE, MUERTE, MUERTE, MUERTE, MUERTE, MUERTE, MUERTE"

Ya se le quitó lo lindo a los cachorritos.

Aún no me explico cómo, pero uno de los cachorros saltó hasta mi brazo y comenzó a roerlo como si no hubiera comido en días. Hatori trató de ayudarme, pero el pastor alemán y el maltés comenzaron a morder sus pantalones hasta arrancar trozos de tela. Ambos nos dimos a la fuga ante la mirada burlona de los perros y la expresión de terror de Kureno.

POV de Hatori (si, es un capítulo corto)

Tan pronto nos refugiamos del ataque de los nuevos asesinos de Akito, pudimos respirar con calma y analizar la situación.

-Puf, puf, Ha-Hatori, esas miniaturas nos atacaron.

-Te atacaron a tí, a mi solo me rompieron los pantalones.

-Mugres roñas peludas, ahora sé por que Akito los escogió. Tal vez intentará asesinarnos si no volvemos a obedecerla.

Los comentarios de Shigure me hicieron pensar que algo le hizo a Akito para que los cachorros hayan reaccionado así.

-Quien sabe. Mejor dejame checar tu brazo, no te vaya a dar rabia.

-Ja, ja, no recuerdo que sea cosa de risa. Un perro que muerde al nahual del perro¡qué ironía!

-Y vaya que sí. Si ahorita son cachorros y ya muerden de esta manera, cuando crezcan serán asesinos potenciales.

-A menos que sean castrados.

Me le quedé viendo un rato a Shigure.

-¿Y qué hay de tí? Supe que visitaste a Akito¿qué pasó después?

-Bueno, nada fuera de lo ordinaro. Solo que ella me pidió que me quedara, pero no podría, o los chicos sospecharían.

Lo entiendo, pero si analizamos la situación, quizá esa negativa dio pie a la adquisición de las mascotas.

-Entonces te recomiendo que no hagas enojar a Akito o sus "verdugos" te las cobrarán.

-Si T-T fue horrible.

Solo falta descubrir para qué quiere Akito a los cachorritos.

Y no creo que sea para nada bueno.

¿Continuará? Pues claro, mientras no diga FIN, no hay problem 8D 


	3. Chapter 3

**De nagual a perro.**

Este es el tercer capítulo... ¡Y el último¿Qué harán los Sohma's respecto a las mascotas de Akito? Yo creo que va a haber fiesta...

Por cierto, un agradecimiento muy especial a hikari, a Susuke de Misaki, a OoO-ArAnEl-LuMe-OoO, a yuki-souma y a Dany Elric-Ryddle, sobre los comentarios acerca de la sexualidad de Akito, vean los últimos tomos del manga (recuerden que yo no tengo acceso al anime)

_De nagual a perro capítulo final -Peludas conclusiones_.

**POV de Kureno.**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Akito compró a sus mascotas, y jamás en mi vida había temido tanto por mi vida.

-¿Ahora qué tienes, Kureno?

-Akito¿no crees que tus mascotas son un poco... salvajes?

La mirada que me dirigió Akito hizo que me estremeciera, y de inmediato noté que sus cachorros asesinos la rodeaban.

-¿Salvajes? -Los cachorritos comenzaron a rugir- ¡Estos son los cachorros más lindos, adorables y tiernos del universo y tú dices que son salvajes!

Lo último que recuerdo antes de despertar en el hospital, fue que Akito gritó una orden a sus cachorros y estos se me echaron encima. No tuve tiempo ni de gritar.

**POV de Kureno End.**

**POV de Shigure.**

Por primera vez en mi vida, odio a los perros. LOS ODIO¿ME OYERON?

-¿Y ahora a tí qué te pasó? -preguntó Kyo tan pronto logré volver a casa.

-Digamos que no fue mi día -le dije tratando de salirme por la tangente, pero a él no se le escapó esta vez.

-Pues vaya que te fue mal, por que parece que aterrizaste en perrera de mala muerte.

-Que novedad -le dije de mala gana mientras caminaba hasta la cocina- ¿Donde están Tohru y Yuki?

-Tohru está con sus amigas de compras o algo así, y el "Carita de ángel" está de junta con los de la asociación de estudiantes.

-Bueno, yo me iré a dormir. Me avisas cuando lleguen.

Quizá se dio cuenta de algo, lo descubrí cuando me detuvo.

-¿Es cierto lo de Akito?

-¿Qué cosa, Kyo?

-Que compró perros asesinos y que ya le dieron varias arrastradas a Hatori...

-Solo fueron un par de mordidas, además...

-Entonces tú eres el culpable, escritor pervertido.

-Ah, ahora yo soy el culpable -Me pongo cara a cara frente a él- ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

Kyo sonríe como si viera lo más gracioso del mundo, y lentamente, señala hacia la manga casi arrancada de mi kimono.

Muy fresco, el Maltés estaba mordiendo con fuerza mi kimono (o lo que dejaron de él) y al voltearme por completo, Akito y sus otros cachorritos nos miraban de una manera un tanto... peculiar.

-¿Así que mis mascotas son asesinas? -Akito tomó asiento sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza del husky- Bueno cachorros, hay un gato y perro vencido a los cuales morder...

"MORDER, MORDER, MORDER..." Era lo único que decían entre gruñidos. Y como un buen gato, Kyo buscó refugio en el recoveco más alto que encontró, dejándome a la suerte de esos perros malditos.

-¡AUXILIO! -Solo por si preguntan, ese soy yo¿o acaso creyeron que había alguien más siendo atacado por tres furiosos cachorros?

**POV de Shigure End.**

**POV de Hatori**.

A dos semanas de jugar con sus cachorros, Akito ya nos puso los pelos de punta a todos los de la casa.

-Disculpa Hatori -Momiji entró a mi consultorio tras cerciorarse de que no estuvieran los perritos a la vista- ¿Podrías ver mi brazo, por favor?

Cuatro mordidas. Mentira, son cinco.

-Me pregunto si sería bueno devolver los cachorros de Akito y cambiarlos por unas ardillas o unas tortugas.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Hatori?

-Bueno, esos "animalitos" se están volviendo una molestia. Creo que si las cosas siguen así, nosotros comenzaremos a usar collares antipulgas e inyecciones contra la rabia.

-Si, pero -Momiji oscureció su semblente- Son las mascotas de Akito...

De eso no cabía la menor duda. Y hablar con Akito no iba a solucionar nada.

A menos que...

-Momiji¿Quiénes son los enemigos naturales de los perros?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Tengo una idea para deshacerme de las mascotas de Akito.

Oh, sí que la tengo.

**POV de Hatori End.**

**POV de Akito**.

-Suficiente cachorritos, volvamos a casa. Nos vemos en año nuevo, Kyo.

-Sigue soñando Akito.

-Lo hago, no te preocupes ¦3

Tan pronto salimos, comenzamos (mis perritos y yo) a observar el vecindario. Era muy tranquilo para creerlo, pero eso no era lo que nos importaba. Éramos felices.

Mis cachorritos se divertían sanamente y yo ya tenía algo con qué pasar el rato.

O eso esperaba.

Hatori, Momiji, los otros ex-naguales y Tohru me rodearon. Tenían una misteriosa cajita con varios agujeros y mis cachorros comenzaron a gruñir.

-Akito, no queríamos llegar a este extremo, pero si no te deshaces de tus cachorros, tendremos que hacer algo que en realidad no queremos.

Puse mi mejor cara seria, los cachorros comenzaron a mostrar los dientes y Hatori lentamente abrió la caja...

Nada.

-Júrame que es una broma, Hatori.

-¡¿Qué?! -Hatori se fijó dentro de la caja, y en efecto, se hallaba vacía. Qué estúpido de su parte.

-Momiji¿En donde están los...?

Ni siquiera me tuve que molestar. Mis fieles cachorritos se encargaron de ellos.

Y la fiesta duró un par de semanas más, pero todo lo que empieza, debe terminar.

-¿Y tus cachorros? -preguntó un aterrado Hatori.

-Los devolví a la tienda. Me divertí, pero el pasatiempo no iba a durar para siempre.

-¿Los... devolviste?

-¿No me escuchaste? Sí, lo hice, y no me arrepiento -Me acomodé en la posición más cómoda que pude encontrar- Hablando de cosas¿me acompañarías? Quiero comprar un auto.

-Bueno, pero para comprar un carro, debes aprender a conducir.

-No te preocupes Hatori -él palideció, y no lo culpo- TÚ me vas a enseñar.

No pueden quejarse, yo no muerdo como mis cachorritos.

**POV de Akito End.**

**FIN**

XD ya sé que nadie esperaba esto, pero ya me conocen. ¡Nos vemos y muchas gracias por los reviews! Por cierto, en el capítulo dos mencioné la existencia de un cokier spaniel, pero en realidad era un pastor alemán, disculpen el malentendido, por favor (eso te pasa por andar escribiendo y chateando a la vez XD) Suerte y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
